My Kingdom Hearts
by Rosekun25
Summary: Well all know the story Sora gets seprated from his island and goes off to save the world and to find the love of his life Kairi and Blah Blah Blah! Wait what if some crazy fan girl like me decides to Mix it up a bit?


~At The Island After the Opening and Awakeing~  
"Kairi we finshed the raft now what do we do now?" Sora said  
leaning back on a paopu tree "Well we could have some fun."  
Kairi said leaning on top of him "HEY! Sora!" Xion yelled  
Sora groaned his little sister always came up when he was  
gonna have fun "Sora, can we come with you guys?" Xion  
said with Roxas and Namine trailing behind her "Hold on Lemmie ask  
the guys" Sora said "RIKU KAIRI MEETING IN A SHACK" He yelled  
~Shack Meeting~  
"So they want us to take them? Riku said "Ask em What they`ve got"  
Kairi asked "What`d u got" Sora yelled out the Door "Enough Wood  
to make some shelter and 6 blankets" Xion yelled after Taking to them  
"Is that enough?" Sora asked "Get them to get some pillows" Riku said  
"I'm not turning away my own sister" Kairi said "Plus Roxas is your twin  
and Xion`s kinda hot" Riku said "YOU`RE HITTING ON MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
Sora yelled "Fine we'll let them go with us we'll gather the extra food  
4 them" Kairi said "I dub this meeting Over" Riku Said jumping of his seat  
"Ok you can come Xion Roxas and Namine too. But Riku wants u to get some  
pillows ok?" Sora said "OKAY!" Xion said hapily Roxas and Namine came back with some pillows..  
~the next day~  
"Oh god Sora stop it that tickles" Kairi said as Sora kissed her neck "Why Kairi?" Sora said "Because I said so..." Kairi laughed "Oh GOD KAIRI THE RAFT" Sora yelled "Huh?" Kairi said "OMG A STORM!" Sora jumped out the window  
"What the hell are these" Sora said looking at a swarm of black things looking ready to attack "RIKU!" He screamed looking on a hill then despartly Riku sat there "Sora C`mon we gotta go into the darkness" Riku said. Just then Sora noticed something squarming behind Riku "What is that" Sora asked Riku  
"This is my Bride" Riku said getting Xion from behind his back "SORA HELP ME PLEASE!" Xion almost screamed she was crying already..."Riku Please I love you so much but...I`m not ready to marry or runaway with you" Xion said pleading  
"YES YOU ARE!" Riku said shakeing her. The Darkess was swallowing them up quickley Sora reached for his little sisters hand she`d been scared of the dark since she was little and this was proubly her worst fear. Then It was all dark  
Sora appered with a key shaped sword "KeyBlayed" Sora silently heared  
"A keyblayed?" he said "Kairi" he called "Where are you?" he yelled running to  
the Secret place "Sora!Where`s Namine and Xion and Kairi" Roxas yelled  
" I don`t know" Sora said "Namine!" Roxas yelled grabbing her Namine was breathing slowly and she was cold ice cold. "Sora" a voice said quietly/sickly  
Kairi...It was Kairi Sora went to her she flew to him he tried to hug her but she  
went right through him then Suddenly Namine went through Roxas "NAMINE!"  
Roxas yelled reaching for his love then suddenly Destany islands broke into pieaces Roxas and Sora fought a heartless then suddenly they both knocked out  
~Travers Town~  
"I wonder what happend to Mom and Dad" a boy that looked almost exactley  
like tidus said "Kid you don`t need your parents" A short black haired preteened  
girl said "Rose we mustn`t be like this" a women about 18 or 21 said quietly "OOOO!  
A MOOGLE!" Rose yelled in excidedness While hugging it "KUPO!" It screamed  
pleading for mercy lol. "Uh...Rose I think u might kill it if u keep doing that" Tidus said "Oh Oops Sorry" Rose said putting the moogle down "Hey do u know where  
we are?" a voice said behind them Rose turned around looking to see the boys she knew since she was only 6 years old "Sora" her lips mouthed "Yeah Rose..?"  
Sora said "Were in Travers town" Rose repiled "HEY A KEY!" A duck shouted at a guy named Leon "No these are my House keys go away" Said Leon  
~To Riku and Xion~ (In Riku`s Room from Kh Recom)  
"Ok Xion I`m gonna let go of you now ok...Please don't Scream try to runaway  
or make any nosie alrighty?" Xion nodded but as soon as Riku Let go she screamed and pounded on the door praying somebody in the hall would help her  
"Shhhhh..." Riku yelled grabbing her and shoveing her in his cheast "Take of your coat" Riku said "W-why" Xion Studders "I wanna see more of your beautful  
skin" He said unzipping her long Orgnatzation XII coat. After it was all unzipped it  
fell to the floor he put his lips on her neck then laid her on the bed she tried to  
tell him no but he tied her hands "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said...  
Just then when Xion was about to give up their was a knock at the door then  
someone said "RIKU MISSION HURRY UP!" Riku Groaned as he got off of the  
bed then tied both of her hands to a bed post then kissed her slowly and she  
even opened her jaw letting his tongue in... he parted then said very softly "I'm  
sorry ...That I kidnapped u and tried to make out with you it's the darkness and for this" he said takeing a pieace of cloth then tying it around her mouth like a gag  
she couldn`t talk she couldn`t scream she was helpless " I just rly don`t want you to leave...I don`t wanna be alone anymore. Then he left the room she could hear a click as the door locked...,"Why Riku what happend to you" she maged to say  
crying softly in a room dimly lit by a small lamp on the desk..She then decided right there she hated the dark ness and what it did to Riku!

Xion fell asleep tied to Riku`s bed post She dreamed of what happend on  
Destany Islands

~Xion`s Dream~  
Xion had just finshed her dinner and was sitting in her room reading a book.  
She grunted the journal in her coat pocket makeing her uncomfortable but  
she feared if she didn`t keep it with her Roxas or Sora would read it then  
tease her about her crush on Riku...She sat down on her bed and stared  
on the floor. Then the window slowly opened Riku then put his hand over  
her jumped out of the window with her in his arms. Then tied her  
up and rowed her into the island. "Don't worry we'll be together soon"  
Riku said as they were sitting in their boat. Then as they entered the dock he  
untied her then she ran as fast as she could Riku was faster he jumped on  
Xion and grabbed both her wrists kissing her then unzipping her jacket and  
forceing her jaw open .Xion tried to push him off and tried to tell him no in between kisses but he just wouldn`t stop. She started crying even worse  
Riku seemed to be enjoying her body whether she liked it or not!His  
hands were roaming her body Xion thought she was done for when Sora  
came over yelling then Riku pushed Xion behind her back she was squrming  
untel Riku pulled her out Xion saw Sora and screamed for help but soon she  
was being absorbed in swallowed up. Soon to be in a place  
called Hollow Baston there were the black things that attacked the island  
Riku held her even tighter then at the Island then felt a sudden  
hit at the back of the neck. then she blacked she woke up Riku  
was laying with her on a small bed. Playing with her hair and rubbing her  
back it was night time now and as soon as Riku found out she was up . . .  
~Back to reailty~  
Xion awoke still tied to the bed post and tried to squrm her way out.  
But then Xion heard a click and saw the handle jiggle. her eyes grew  
large she struggled even came through the door looking  
at the struggleing girl."Hey Baby I'm home" he said nuzzleing her ear.  
There was fear in her eyes through her whole body she was quivering  
every where when he touched her got on top of her then ran his body  
on hers. Takeing off her gag so he could talk to her."Xion sweetie are you  
hungry?" Riku asked smileing at her and moveing her hair from her face  
"No" she lied it was like 12:00 in the morning and she ate dinner at like  
`s stocmach growled Riku must've felt it because he got close  
to her ear and whispered "Liar". "Ok I am but that dose-" Xion got  
cut off by Riku kissing her and playing with her tounge. "You`ve got to  
stop doing tha-" Riku again cut her off by kissing her. his lips were barley  
an inch from her`s when he said " You mean this you don`t like this?"  
he said pressing his lips agenst hers "Yes I mean that" Xion almost shouted  
"Shhhh... I`ll go get us something to eat" Riku said untieing her hands then  
rubbing her wrists.

~Xion`s Diary~  
I`ve been here for three days so far... I wounder how Sora is?  
It`s always been very cold in this Riku never  
notices when it's cold because when he comes home I'm cooking  
dinner on the little camping stove actually keeps the Room/House  
pretty warm. I cook dinner because Riku hates the food 's  
says it's ether burnet or not cooked long enough. So one day I asked  
him to pick up some meat and vegtables and I made a like  
my Mother used to make. I miss my Mommy! But Riku said "as long as  
we were together and if I loved him and if he loved me back we would  
never truly be alone"... But Riku won`t keep his lips/hands off of me  
I mean I`m soo glad he loves me and My body. But he dosen't have  
to show it all the time! He puts his hands around my waist while I'm  
cooking and nuzzles my ear. We sleep together because he won't let  
me sleep on the floor...ONE TIME HE EVEN LICKED ME!  
But I know what any boy wants he just want`s me to do it with me...  
But he tells me he loves me everyday and he just Wishes he could..  
This is the only thing He dosen`t know I have.  
~Back To Reailty~  
"Good Morning my tide"Riku said smileing at his princess  
"Good Morning Riku" Xion said as she smiled at him  
"Xion, do u love me?" Riku asked quietly "O-of course!"  
Xion studdered "PROMISE ME YOU`LL STAY WITH ME!"  
Riku shouted "I P-promise!" Xion started crying  
"Oh Shit what the fuck did I just do?" Riku thought  
this was his little pieace of heart how could he  
do such a thing? "Xion,Xion please stop crying"  
Riku begged That just made her cry even harder.  
She then started coughing and coughing harder then she coughed up blood  
on Riku`s bare chest then she knocked out "Xion! Please wake up wake up!"  
Riku yelled shakeing her "Please please!" Riku Screamed rocking Xion in his lap  
"R-Riku?" Xion asked quietly him her eyes fluttering open sickly "Oh My Beautful  
sweet princess" He said hugging her "Don't ever Scare me like That!" he yelled  
hugging her "Ok *cough*" Xion said "Brrrr..is this really how could it is  
all day" Riku said walking to change the tempture (which was in the closet")  
"Ok You go rest in bed I`ll go get some medicine and soup at Travers Town" Riku said walking out the door as soon as she heard the door shut he forgot to lock it!  
this could be Xion`s way out! Xion slowly walked out of the door coughing

~Travers Town a few worlds later ~  
"Sora, Donald and Goofy are Retards"Roxas said leaning back on the bench  
"I know!" Sora said agreeing "Hi Kids Want some Barley tea" Aeriths asked  
"Sure Thanks Mom!" Sora and Roxas said together takeing a glass.  
"Bet I can finsh mine before you" Roxas said "C`MON LET'S SEE LET'S SEE!"  
Rose yelled drinking her glass. Then they both started chuging "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Rose was yelling "And It`s a photo finsh!" Rose yelled  
"Who won?" Roxas asked "I dunno!" Rose said smileing. Riku had saw them  
just as he finshed shopping "Hey Losers did you forget about me!" Riku yelled  
putting his stuff in his backpack "RIKU!" Rose yelled throwing her arms around him "HEY! WHERE`S MY SISTER!" Sora yelled "YEAH XION!" Roxas said about  
to pound him "We got separted Riku" lied he really didn't want them to take  
away Xion. "Riku you should join our side and help us!" Sora yelled "No he can`t  
come with us!" Donald said "What do u mean!" Sora yelled "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Rose said "C`mon Sora we're leaveing!" Rose yelled talking Sora`s hand then Roxas and Riku Followed her "What the fuck are we supposed to do  
now!" Sora yelled "Ever heard of Grand theift Gummi ship?" Rose asked  
"No" Sora said "Well I`ll show u"Rose said "Sweetness" Riku smiled  
"Hey Cloud look those guys" Said Rose "HEY THOSE THE JERKS THAT TRIED TO  
STEAL MY CAR KEYS!" Cloud yelled then he ran over to Donald & Goofy  
beating them up "Hey an Final Fantasy Advent Children DvD" Rose yelled picking it up  
"Hey Look the keys!" Sora yelled pickig them up  
~The gummi ship~  
"So Where we going?" Sora asked "I dunno?" Rose said  
"Hey Riku Where's Kairi?" Sora asked " In Never Land"  
Riku said "Sweet We'll go their Next" Sora said "What about  
Namine?"Roxas asked "I`m Sorry Roxas I dunno." Riku said  
"It`s ok I'll find her later" "Hey Sora!" Riku said  
"Yeah Riku?"Sora said "Your Little sisters Really good in bed!"  
Riku said "STOP THE GUMMI SHIP!" Sora Ordered "WHAT'D YOU  
JUST SAY RIKU!" Rose and Roxas yelled "GET OUTTA THE SHIP!"  
Sora yelled "What?" Riku asked Puzzled "GET OUT!" Sora yelled  
"Too Bad SORA! I LIVE HERE!"Riku yelled "OH SHIT SORA WERE  
IN HOLLOW BASTION!" Rose yellled  
"We Haven`t even Fucked yet u retard!"  
~Hollow Bastion~  
"Xion, I`ve got some Medicine"Riku said "Xion where are you!"  
Riku yelled. He ran down the halls screaming Xion`s Name  
untel after about an hour of searching Riku was lead to a  
coughing closet when he opened it he found Xion laying  
on the floor on a bloody carpet "Xion!" Riku yelled carrying Xion  
to here room "Xion don`t worry with this you`ll feel better in no time  
"Riku I`m *cough* Sorry" Xion manged to choke up "Shhhh...  
it`s ok" Riku smiled "Riku Why Won`t u let me cast a spell to fix her  
illness?" asked maleficet one day "Because You Might break her!  
Then Turn her into darkness!" Riku yelled "Because I love her too"  
Riku said silently inside


End file.
